The instant invention relates generally to cigarettes and more specifically it relates to a mini-pack of cigarettes.
Numerous cigarette accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold cigarettes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 931,582; 1,967,204; 2,147,510 and 2,148,411 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.